Carry Me Home
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela gets lost in the woods, will Sully find her before it's too late?


Carry Me Home

© Copyright 2004

"Where ya goin' ma?" Brian asked, watching Michaela load her saddle bags.

"I'm going to visit the Mason's. Got word one of their children is ill." Michaela replied focusing on her task at hand.

Brian ran to hug Dr. Mike, his arms encircled her waist. "Don't be gone long." Michaela put her arms around Brian. "I won't."

"When will ya be back?" Matthew asked from the doorway.

"Dinner time." Michaela mounted her horse and road off. Brian stood, watching Dr. Mike disappear from his sight. Matthew turned back into the homestead.

Colleen was grateful for the slow pauses in her day. Michaela had left a long list of to do's. Colleen didn't know how her ma did it all. She was in the middle of scrubbing the floor, when the door opened.

Lewis stepped cautiously into the clinic, looking around for signs of life. Colleen saw a pair of boots from her view under the examining table.

"Hello?" Lewis called hesitantly. He didn't like being the only one in the room.

Colleen recognizing the voice, stood up, startling Lewis. "I'm sorry, didn't mean ta start'l ya."

"It's alright."

"What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if….. you would um…" Lewis trailed off. He was having trouble getting the right words out. "Join me for lunch at Grace's," he finally blurted out.

"Sure." Colleen smiled, took off her apron and followed Lewis out the door.

Michaela neared the Mason's homestead. She watched Christy give her a long look before running inside. Moments later Sally appeared in the doorway.

"Mornin' Doc."

"Good Morning."

"Why don't ya come inside?" Michaela grabbed her medical bag and followed Sally. "Max's been feelin poorly fore days," Sally trailed off as she lead Michaela to his bed.

Michaela knelt down next to the bed, feeling Max's forehead. He was burning hot. "I'll need a cup of water to mix some quinine in; it should help reduce his fever."

"Run along now, go fetch doc some water."

Michaela opened her bag to look for the quinine, while Christy was sent off to fetch water. Christy came back with a full cup, spilling water over the sides as she walked.

Michaela smiled, taking the water from Christy. Christy went back over to her ma, watching Michaela with wide eyes. Michaela propped up Max's head, put the cup to his lips titling it so he could drink. Max took small sips, his eyes on Michaela

Michaela took some quinine out of her bag, handing it to Sally. "I want you to mix a pinch of this with water each day for Max, until his fever breaks. If he's not better in a week I want to see him." Sally nodded.

"Thank ya. I really appreciate you coming. Ain't got no money, but will ya take some jam?"

"You're welcome. I'd be glad to." Sally smiled and went to fetch two jars. Michaela put her bag over the saddle horn and the jars of jam in her bags. Sally and Christy watched as Michaela road off into the distance.

Michaela lead her horse through the trees to a patch of wild flowers. She dismounted and sat down, thinking of 'Rocky Mountain Heroes." Michaela had secretly read the weekly story, thinking of Sully. ..._Sully with his strong arms, lifting her as she weighed nothing... Michaela nestling herself against him...so wonderful a feelin_g...

Michaela had grown jealous of Colleen's romantic notions towards Sully. She found herself wanting to be the soul object of Sully's affection. If only things were different. Michaela wasn't ready to admit she'd fallen in love again.

Bear stomped his hooves of the ground, snorting, being tied up was an inconvenience. He sensed a storm was coming and wanted to run. Michaela didn't notice Bear's fright; she was too lost in her own thoughts. Dark clouds slowly began to extinguish the afternoon sun. The rain came hard, soaking everything it touched.

Michaela came back to reality at the first drops of rain. She glanced up at the dark sky, wishing to be at home. Bear had grown impatient waiting for Michaela. He didn't like the thunder and lighting. Michaela went over to untie Bear, who saw it as his opportunity to run. She stood, watching her horse and hopes disappear.

Michaela, having no other choice began to walk home. The footing was rough with the muddy ground. Michaela tried to see where Bear had gone, but the rain had quickly dissolved any hoof prints.

Matthew, Colleen and Brian sat down to dinner. They had waited for Dr. Mike, but once the storm came there was no use. Matthew and Colleen figured she wouldn't be home till morning. Brian kept turning to the window every time he heard a noise. Colleen picked at her food, too worried to eat. Matthew stared off in silence.

"Matthew, where's Ma?" Brian stared out the window into the storm. He was worried about Dr. Mike.

"I dunno little brother. Thought'd she'd be home by now." Matthew looked from Brian, then to Colleen for reassurance.

"I'm sure she's fine. I bet Dr. Mike found a place to stay until the storm passes."

"Hope so." Brian didn't want to leave his viewing spot. He kept telling himself that Dr. Mike would be home any minute.

Michaela wandered through the rain, till she couldn't go anymore. She was cold, wet, and beginning to shiver. Michaela needed to find shelter soon. She looked all around her, for any signs of life. Lightening flashed in the sky, thunder crashed and fresh drops of rain began to fall. Michaela, not wanting to give up, followed the lightening to a distance structure. Michaela felt herself going numb with cold unable to feel her hands and feet. A short while later a small cabin came into view. Michaela's feet led her to the door, where she collapsed from the cold.

Old Man Hardy heard the thump outside his door. He grabbed the shotgun in his belt, moving slowly towards the door.

"Who dere?" Old Man Hardy cocked his gun and slowly opened the door. He stared out into the dark, squinting. Old Man Hardy didn't see anyone or anything. He started to close the door, when a flash of light illuminated a crumpled heap in front of him.

"O, lordy what we got here?" Old Man Hardy bent down to get a closer look. "Pears to be a ….dunno." He scratched his head not sure what it was, but decided to pick up the heap and carry it inside. The lantern light inside his cabin, revealed a woman, a very beautiful one.

Old Man Hardy stared long and hard at the lovely woman on the floor. Was she still alive? He went over to Michaela and knelt down to feel for a pulse. "Well here goes," said Old Man Hardy as he reached out to touch Michaela's neck. He found a pulse, it was weak, but she was still alive. Old Man Hardy was reluctant to remove her clothes, not wanting to touch Michaela.

"Well I guess we'd best get some of em clothes off ya fore you catch a nasty cold." Old Man Hardy started to remove Michaela's outer garments, only to find himself pushed away.

Michaela felt hands on her body and opened her eyes in alarm. She saw an old man staring down at her, and then alarm. "How dare you!" Michaela cried out.

"Am sorry ma'am."

Michaela glared at Old Man Hardy. He stared back at her, with a look of shock.

"What makes you think you can just…!" Michaela stopped, when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Didn't want ta harm ya. Found ya passed out cold on me door step. Figured it'd be best to get them clothes of ya."

Michaela had been ready to give him a piece of her mind, but he was right. She looked down at her wet clothes that did need to be removed.

"Would you mind um…"

"No ma'am." Old Man Hardy got up to go outside while Michaela undressed. "Theres blankets in the chest." Michaela removed her wet clothes, laying them by the fire and found a warm wool blanket to keep warm.

The minutes ticked by and still no sign of Dr. Mike. Brian refused to give up hope, but his eyes were beginning to close. Matthew saw Brian try to nod off twice in the span of ten minutes.

"You'd best get ta bed little brother,"

"No I…". It was no use. Brian knew Matthew was right, and reluctantly left the widow, heading to bed. Colleen followed, but had trouble falling asleep. Matthew fell asleep in the rocking chair, holding his gun.

Bear returned in the middle of the night, scaring Matthew half to death. Matthew moved slowly to the door, ready to shoot. He found only Bear outside, with no rider. Matthew's heart skipped a few beats, worried about what might have happened to Dr. Mike.

Old Man Hardy found a cigar in his pocket to smoke while he waited. Michaela had made it quite clear about being close to a man. He didn't want to upset her again. Old Man Hardy's wife Molly had been a piece of work. Molly had been a kind and gentle soul, whom he missed dearly. "Maybe she'll stay for awhile." Old Man Hardy thought to himself.

Michaela kept the blanket tight around her, not wanting anything to show. She was frightened to be close to this man and be nearly naked. Michaela wanted very much to get out of there.

"S'ok if I come in?" Old Man Hardy asked from outside the door.

"Yes," Michaela replied meekly.

"Ma'am I don't want ya being fraid of me. I's only wanted to help ya." He sounded sincere.

"I'll try not to be."

Old Many Hardy seemed satisfied with Michaela's answer. He headed off to bed without another word. Michaela was left by the fire with only a blanket to keep her warm.

Michaela awoke to the sounds of Old Man Hardy moving quietly about his cabin. She opened her eyes, looking around at the pictures on the walls and the rough hewn furniture. The cabin was rustic, but it had a homey feel. Michaela tried to get up, but found her joints stiff from sleeping on the floor.

"Leme help ya up." Old Man Hardy held out his hand for her to take.

"I think I can manage." Michaela tried to sit up again, but her efforts failed. In the end Old Man Hardy lifted her up off the floor. "Thank you."

"Welcome. 'Fraid them clothes of yours aint quite dry yet, but I did find yas something nice ta wear."

Old Man Hardy handed her a beautiful blue silk dress. Michaela hadn't seen anything so lovely and was reluctant to take what she had been offered. Why was he being so nice? All Michaela wanted to do was return home, but this man wanted her to stay. She felt helpless, not knowing what to do. If only Sully were there….

"Morin', where's Dr. Mike?" Colleen looked up to see Sully enter the clinic carrying a small bouquet of daisies.

"Hello…I…." Colleen didn't get any further, as the tears began to fall.

Sully walked over to Colleen, reluctant at first, but finally let her cry on his shoulder.

"What's bothering ya?" Sully pulled Colleen away from him and faced her at eye level.

Colleen through sniffles and tears began to tell Sully about Dr. Mike. She watched the concern grow in his face. "Two days….we don't know where….thought she was coming home for dinner…."

"Shh, I will find her." Colleen nodded, her face stained with wet tears. Sully left the clinic with wolf at his heels. Colleen took the daisies that put them on Dr. Mike's desk. She thought to herself how lucky Dr. Mike was to have a hero.

Michaela looked stunning in the blue silk dress. Old Man Hardy thought for a moment that she was Molly all over again. He tried to resist the temptation to touch her body.

"My r sumthin."

"Please don't." Michaela didn't know what to do; this man was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hush now." Old Man Hardy stood there drinking in the beauty before him. Michaela got fidgety and wanting to run away.

Michaela froze in fear as Old Man Hardy advanced towards her, a look of lust in his eyes. Her heart pounded in fright when he began to run his calloused hands over her bare arms. Old Man Hardy moved his hands to Michaela's face. Michaela felt his hot breath, in her ear as he planted kisses down her neck. This was the last straw. Michaela made an attempt to move away, but Old Man Hardy's gripe only tighten. She tried to fight him off, but soon found that was a mistake. Old Man Hardy didn't like women who fought him.

"Yur a feisty one aint ya?" said Old Man Hardy in disgust. His strong arms pushed Michaela away. Old Man Hardy turned as she fell to the floor.

Sully moved through the woods with the agility of a deer; wolf stayed close behind. He didn't want to waste anytime in finding Michaela. No one knew where she was, and that worried Sully. Michaela slowly began to wake up to a throbbing headache. She yearned for Sully to come carry her away from this awful place. Michaela wanted to look into his deep blue eyes, and feel his strong arms around her, knowing she would be safe from harm.

Sully stopped dead in his tracks, a strange feeling had come over him. Wolf wined in anticipation.

Sully knelt on the ground, eyes closed, looking up to the spirits for guidance. "Please lead me to Michaela." Sully felt the feeling wash over him again in answer to his plea. A gun shot tore through the air. Wolf took off running and Sully ducked down low. Sully slowly rose, facing a burly old man.

"Whats you doin 'round these parts?" Old Man Hardy demanded. He didn't like trespassers. Sully stayed silent, glaring at the man. "Answer me ya savage!" Old Man Hardy yelled. Sully tried to remain calm, reached for his tomahawk using it to knock the gun from the old man's hand. Old Man Hardy cried out in pain, his wrist bled fiercely from the wound. Sully ran off through the trees. He could hear the Old Man cursing.

Sully stumbled upon a lone cabin. He wanted to ignore it, but something was telling him to go inside. Sully moved quietly towards the cabin, not wanting to call anymore attention to him. Michaela froze in fear as the door creaked open. She hadn't found anything to throw at the Old Man and was terrified at what he might do.

Sully sensed he wasn't the only one in the room. He slowly turned, hand on his knife. Michaela nearly screamed, and then fell into a faint when she saw it was Sully. Sully knelt next to Michaela on the floor, putting his arms underneath her body. He slowly lifted Michaela into his arms. Old Man Hardy entered to see his pretty lady nestled in the savage's arms.

Old Man Hardy glared at Sully, his gun raised ready to shoot. "Don't think ya can run off wit her now. Cause you aint goin nowhere."

"You harm her and I'll kill ya." Sully's gaze was hard and cold. "You don't scare me, savage!" Old Man Hardy yelled before firing. Sully ducked hoping to dodge the bullet, but it was too late. He felt a burning pain in his arm.

Michaela woke to the sound of the gun shot. She saw the blood on Sully's shirt, fearing the worst. Sully tried his best to hold on to her, but the pain was too much. Michaela felt herself slipping from Sully's arms. "Hold on," Michaela whispered.

"I be dam." Old Man Hardy laid down his gun, slowly walking away. He was stunned to see he'd hit the savage and quickly left.

Sully couldn't hold on any longer, dropping to the floor with Michaela in his arms. Michaela found strength and tended to Sully. He was lucky the bullet didn't go through. Michaela ripped off strips of her petticoat, using them to bandage Sully's arm. Sully gave Michaela a look of gratitude; she smiled back as if to say "it was no trouble at all.

Michaela left the blue silk dress behind, she didn't want any reminders of the old man. Sully couldn't help but watch as she dressed. Michaela was mighty pretty. "Shall we?" Michaela asked. Sully smiled in approval. "We shall."

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"You hearin things?"

"Thought I heard a noise."

"Didn't hear nothin." Brian hung his head. He was still hoping Dr. Mike would come home.

"No, wait, I hear something," Colleen said, dropping the dishcloth and moving towards the door. Brian was right at her heels looking out into the night. "Can't see nothin."

"Ma!" Brian cried, running out towards Dr. Mike.

"Dr. Mike."

Matthew joined Colleen as Sully and Michaela came into view. "Glad to have ya back."

"I'm glad to be back."

"What took ya so long?"

"Long story," Michaela replied. She looked over at Sully, grateful for saving her from the old man.

Michaela lay in bed that night dreaming of things mother would find improper. _His strong arms encircled Michaela not wanting to let her go… Sully carried her to the awaiting bed where he laid her down gently. Michaela watched as Sully removed his shirt and lowered himself on the bed….._ Michaela smiled at the happy thoughts of her Rocky Mountain Hero.

by seb 3/20/04


End file.
